Angel of Mine
by Naishu
Summary: On Hiatus, I can't be bothered to finish it at the moment.
1. Angel

**AN: SO! I've been gone for 6 months, but not to worry! I feel like writing again. I've decided to axe my sequel to **_**Tease Me**_** as I lack the motivation to finish it, and I'm currently working on the next chapter of **_**Drink Carefully**_**! Life has been interesting, and amidst the mix of school, cheer, work, burlesque, and tutoring, I'm finally finding some time for myself! Let me know what you think, and I'll eventually be updating this one!**

* * *

><p>Rain beat down on the road as she ran; she had to get out of the trees to lift off, but that wasn't happening. She'd made the mistake of staying at the hospital too late and she was now faced with a full moon and a very angry werewolf on her heels. Something that had always amazed her was that a wolf couldn't tell the difference between her smell and a vampire's; for a nose as keen as theirs it shouldn't have been a problem. She tore the buttons off her jacket as she ran down the street and she shed the restrictive clothing; there was a break in the trees up ahead and it couldn't come a second sooner. 100 more meters and she'd be clear. She could hear fangs snapping, and a guttural growl rose over the heavy rain behind her. She'd never been attacked by a wolf, but she'd seen more than one seraph ripped to pieces by the bloodthirsty mutts. She wasn't about to take her chances.<p>

The trees disappeared from her vision and she heard a familiar snapping as giant white wings burst from her back! The rain beat down heavily and soaked her feathers within seconds, making her shoulders feel heavy as she ran. She closed her eyes and flapped hard and she cried for joy as her feet left the ground! Her cry of happiness was silenced as she hit the ground again, landing face-down in the soaking road. A second wolf had burst from the bushes and caught her wing as she took off; she could feel the light pressure of its paws on her pack as she lay unmoving on the ground. A growl rose from above her head and she looked up to see golden eyes and glistening teeth inches from her face. She had no idea what to do, it wouldn't take long before the two of them decided. She lay her palms flat on the ground as she felt the wolf on her back sniff her feathers and she mustered as much strength as she could. She pushed off the ground and shot into the air. Searing pain ripped through her back as she realised that the wolf was holding on. The weight was too heavy and she fell back to the ground, landing on her wolf-bitten wing and sending shooting pain through her body as it snapped. She'd never felt pain like this before, and her vision blurred as dark red blood stained her feathers. The wolves were on her now, and she sunk out of consciousness as they tore at her injured wing. She didn't think she'd wake up.

* * *

><p>Damon had made a habit out of staying in the boarding house on full moonlit nights and tonight was no exception. Ever since the homecoming dance two days ago he'd really been reluctant to leave the house at all. Elena had no idea what had happened with Stefan, and Katherine and Stefan were nowhere to be found. He was incredibly sore over his failed plan and was now more sore because of his lack of company. Alaric would be over soon (it didn't take much of an excuse to get him to be a drinking buddy) but until then he would be bored. He'd already spent the last hour playing golf with Stefan's collection of large marbles, then cleaning up the shattered glass of the marbles, and now he was out of ideas. He looked at the painting above the mantle of the fireplace for a few minutes (as he'd done over the decades) then lost interest and slumped back down on the couch.<p>

He could hear the wolves outside; apparently some of Klaus' pets still enjoyed the transformation. They were chasing something, and he didn't really care what. He was in no mood to save anything or anyone, and worst case scenario he'd clean up a human mess in the morning. He examined the toes of his shoes as he lay on the couch, and thought about their brief encounter with Michael. Klaus had been eternally scared of his father, but to be honest the original wasn't anything remarkable; he'd died easier than Elijah. He heard a knock on the door and sprang up immediately, his boredom already taking over his thoughts again. Alaric had come by early! He was relieved, finally someone to give mild entertainment. He swung the door open and found a rain-drenched Elena. She walked straight past him and shed her coat on the couch.

"Well Hi Damon, could I come in?" Damon said to himself "Of course Elena, make yourself at home." He shut the door and looked at her. She was shaking a little and looked unimpressed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm bored, and I heard the wolves. I figured I'd rather be here than at home with Ric (who won't be coming, by the way). He's dealing with Jeremy who is a wreck; he and Bonnie are fighting."

"This is the fourth time this month! It's like he's becoming a parent or something" Damon quipped. "I've got nothing for you, so don't expect entertainment."

Elena pulled her wet hair into a ponytail. "I'm not, I'd just rather be here if the furry man-eaters are running around"

"I thought you could handle these things all on your own, what happened to that?" He raised an eyebrow.

Elena smiled. "Let's say I've gotten used to having a vampire bodyguard."

"So you missed me?"

"Something like that." She said. Damon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a scream in the night. Elena's head snapped in the direction of it as though she was on a string.

"What was that?" She asked

"A scream." Damon said matter-of-factly. "You do a really girly one yourself."

"You aren't funny. Someone could be seriously hurt!"

"Yes, and we'll check on them in the morning."

Elena shot him a look of disbelief. "We're going to help them." She said.

"No." Damon replied. "You're staying here, and I'll go check on them" In reality it was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was _something _to do, which was the point. Elena sighed but sat on the couch compliantly and scrolled absent-mindedly through her phone. Damon turned to her from the door. "Stay." He wagged his finger, and before Elena could open her mouth to respond he was gone.

As soon as he stepped out the door the pelting rain soaked him, bouncing off his jacket and darkening the fabric of his jeans. He cursed Elena's ability to get him to do things, but this was half his own doing. He could feel his nerves tense as he looked at the full moon. He didn't want to cross paths with a wolf, but it was likely that he would tonight, especially if he was supposed to be saving someone. He listened for a moment and let the sound of the rain fade until he could hear the snapping and snarling of the wolves. They were ripping something apart and he wasn't sure what. He shot in the general direction of the sound and changed his direction as his ears picked it up again. There was no whimpering or begging; the person was probably already dead. As he slowed to a halt the scent of fresh blood hit him full force. It smelled strange, not like vampire blood, but definitely not like a human. He peered through the trees and saw something strange.

Two wolves were fighting over what looked like a giant wing; it was dripping blood and had been torn off a body that was laying a few feet away. A second long white wing lay in the road, feathers scattered around it, tinged pink with blood. He wasn't sure what he'd be able to do to get rid of the wolves, but he had to get rid of them now; he needed to know what this…_thing_ was out of nothing more than his own curiosity. He looked from wolf to wolf and grinned; the element of surprise was priceless. He flashed towards the closest one, grabbing it and whipping its body into the nearest tree. He knew it wouldn't kill it, but it would leave it unconscious long enough that he'd be able to take out the other. He flashed to the other wolf and sent it howling with a fist planted harshly in its nose. Both wolves shook themselves out and looked at him before darting away into the woods.

Damon bent to look at the form laying haphazardly on the ground. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. Soaked black hair covered a face that was perfect in proportion. A soaked silk shirt and a torn pencil skirt hugged a very feminine, curved body, and Damon realized that the only strange thing about the body was the massive feathered wings that started grotesquely in the shoulders. There was a boned and bloody stump where one had been removed, and the other lay at an angle that suggested it was broken. He'd spend more time looking at her and figuring her out when back at the boarding house. He could hear howls in the distance and he needed to get inside. He picked her up (very awkwardly, the wings were huge after all) and grabbed the wolf-eaten wing off the ground. It would take him longer than normal to make it back to the boarding house, and he moved as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Elena rushed to the door as she heard an urgent bang. She pulled it open and was shocked when Damon thrusted something white and feathery at her! He stumbled into the boarding house and slammed the door with his foot.<p>

"Clean the table off!" He said, walking towards the seldom-used dining room. Elena rushed ahead and pulled the centrepiece off it, and tossed the place mats onto a chair right before Damon set the body down.

"What is it?" Elena asked, eyes wide.

"I have no idea. Call Alaric right now!" he said. Elena ran back to the living room to call, and Damon arranged the chairs on both sides of the table to hold the massive wings. He placed her on her side to avoid pushing the stump of her wing into her back, and he moved to her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook lightly. No response. He tried again.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" her eyes cracked open and rolled as she tried to focus. "That's it, wake-up" Damon said. Red eyes opened and connected with his and suddenly her cry of pain pierced the room. Her attached wing raised and tried to flap, sending the pictures on the wall crashing to the floor in the process. He heard a crack as it came back down and she whimpered again and folded her wing, trying to see over her shoulder. The strong boned limb wiped out the glass shelves that Stefan had installed the year before and sent a collection of modern and antique glassware to the ground, feathers filling the air. Damon grabbed the wing and forced it down, being rewarded by a hiss of pain from the woman.

"Listen, you have to stop moving, your wing is broken." He said. She turned her head for a moment and the room was quiet. "You're a vampire" her voice rasped. He looked at her neck and realized that it too was damaged.

Damon nodded. He watched her lick her lips and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "And you are?"

She motioned for him to come close and he leaned in. "In need of your blood"

There was a tearing pain in his neck as she bit down, and he felt her tongue lap at the thick blood running from the gash she'd made with what felt like two sets of fangs. Her arms wrapped around his body and crushed his arms to his sides; whatever she was she was strong. His eyes started to blur as she took too much, and he cursed the fact that he hadn't eaten that day. As his vision faded he saw her torn wing regenerating, and he heard it crash into the ceiling as it grew. Suddenly her fangs pulled out!

Damon looked at her as he sunk down the wall; she'd been tranquilized and was lightly whining at the pain in her chest, although she wasn't greying or dying. He felt Elena's arms helping him stand, and she helped him quickly out of the room as Alaric stepped aside to let them out, tranq gun in hand.

"Ric, what the hell is that!" Damon muttered more than asked.

Alaric turned and smiled.

"Damon, you caught yourself an Angel."


	2. Seraph

**AN: Here's chapter 2! I promise I'm definitely working on **_**Drink Carefully**_** too! I'm taking that one in a very specific direction though which requires a lot of planning, especially as I'm re-reading some chapters to decide how I want to execute it. Crimson-Kiss: I've posted it on my profile!, Zynali: thank-you! I hope you like. TheElegantFaerie: I hope I don't go too far from an angel for you! I'll be bringing her angelic-ness more in personality, I think. Sachmet: Glad you liked! SternAmBauch: Believe me, I was sceptical too! I had to think about how to tackle the idea for a while…and yes, blood :D! parchment faery17: Yay! I'm so excited to be writing again after my dry spell, so hopefully there will be lots to read!**

* * *

><p>"An <em>Angel<em>?" Damon asked in clear disbelief. "You mean to tell me I almost had a chunk of my neck ripped out by a harp-playing, god-worshiping, saint-saving _Angel_?" He couldn't believe it. His life was turning into a constant string of disbelief and he stared at Ric like he'd lost his mind.

"Yes, an Angel." He pulled the trigger on a second tranquilizer and closed the door to the modern dining area, being rewarded with a powerless hiss and a thump that confirmed that it had worked. He looked at Damon and Elena and motioned them into the den. Damon signed but sat back, lounging comfortably. Ric looked from one to the other and picked the conversation up again. "Definitely not harp-playing, god-worshiping and saint-saving, though."

"A fallen angel?" Elena asked, not understanding.

Alaric shook his head. "Humanity has had angels completely wrong for centuries. They have nothing to do with the common concept of religion…in reality they're more closely related to mermaids and sirens than they are to anything holy. There are different bloodlines of angels, but none of them will lead you to 'god'."

Damon tilted his head. "How did they get mixed up with the bible, then?"

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask her." Ric motioned over his shoulder to the dining room.

"I doubt she'll be that forthcoming" Damon quipped. He didn't feel like being snagged by two sets of fangs again.

Ric smiled. "She doesn't have much choice really, she can't leave with a half-formed wing which means she'll have to be a little bit _angelic_ to get away with taking a chunk out of you."

"Ric, sometimes I wonder if you understand how horrible your jokes are." Damon mused. "Should we put her downstairs?"

Ric shook his head. "Her wings won't fit."

"Fine. She'll stay in there until she wakes up. After that we'll figure something out.

* * *

><p>There was a deafening pounding in her head and she rolled over slowly, raising a hand to it and whining. She was alive, but she had no idea where she was. As she cracked her eyes open something red and fluffy caught her attention; someone had tranquilized her. She pulled the darts out and haphazardly stretched her wings out, groaning as she realized that one was broken and the other was…ripped off? It didn't have the deadly pain of injury, but it was too light and flapped quickly through the air too quickly to be full size. She looked over the edge of the table and gasped as she saw one of her wings propped up on chairs…from the looks of it the wolves had torn it clean off. She reached her hands above her head and felt the length of her wings and confirmed her guess: one was much shorter than the other, and her full wing was broken in two places. She must have fed; the bones were half fused together already.<p>

She ran her tongue along her teeth and sighed as she felt the four razor points of her fangs and tasted the sweet full taste of…_vampire blood_? She really needed an explanation of what had happened now. A groan held in her throat as she slid to her feet and she focused on pulling her wings back into her body. It was something incredibly confusing to outsiders, but the giant feathery limbs could be pulled into sheer nothingness with concentration, it's what allowed her to move freely among humans. Her fangs slid back into her gums and she assumed that the piercing red of her eyes faded back to a sharp brown. She walked to the door of the room and carefully slid it back into the wall (looking around, she'd done some major damage to the modern dining area) and took a step out.

"Hello?"

There was no response. She stepped onto the cold granite floor of the kitchen hallway and crossed to the living room. Apparently she'd lost her shoes and when she looked down she realized that her skirt was ripped haphazardly up the side and her blouse was ripped in the back from the explosion of her wings. Dark brown bloodstains wrapped around both garments and she hoped someone was home so she could change and clean up. As she walked she felt wobbly; the change in her wings had made her misbalanced even though they were hidden away (she did after all feel the weight of them constantly, not that they were terribly heavy to her). She looked around what appeared to be a den and took note of the various items in the room. Some were new (the iphone left on the table, a laptop, a set of magazines that let her know a woman had been spending a decent amount of time at the house) and others were clearly old (toys from the 1800's, pistols on the wall, and medals from the civil war). The variety of items let her know that she was most definitely dealing with a vamp, and her nose also pieced the clues together. She could smell old blood on the rugs and the scent of two vamps hung in the air.

She'd look around later, for now she'd need a shower and to find a set of clothes.

* * *

><p>Damon had a spring in his step as he stepped back into the boarding house. He'd cleaned out the carefully monitored supply of blood in the basement and had just gotten back from the hospital with more. Alaric had warned against leaving, but he'd also mentioned that the tranqs wouldn't wear off until mid-morning, which it now was. He flashed down to the basement and dropped the blood into the freezer. He separated the bags quickly by type and closed the giant white chest again, locking it shut. The lock had always been there but he hadn't felt the need to lock it in the last month. Now that he knew that the "angel" drank blood he wouldn't take any chances; speaking of the angel, he hadn't checked on her since he left. He flashed up the stairs and picked up the rifle Alaric had left full of Tranquilizers. It had been a long time since he'd been very vulnerable, but that didn't mean he would be careless. He cautiously opened the door and looked inside, and if he'd been breathing his breath would have caught in his throat. The dining room was empty and as he looked around he felt both annoyance at the damage done and the cold shiver that he assumed humans had when he was loose in the house. He definitely wasn't enjoying the feeling of being prey. He closed his eyes and listened in the house for a clue as to where she was and his ears picked up the rushing shower and….<em>humming<em>? Yep, she was singing in the shower; _his_ shower. He took his time heading upstairs as he was unsure about what to do. Under normal circumstances he would be thrilled by the idea of an attractive woman showering in his room, but the fact that he was apparently her prey didn't make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He opened the door a little louder than he normally would, bouncing it off the wall and uneasily peering inside.

"Oh my god!" a female voice yelped. He looked to the shower and saw her dart for a towel and disappear behind the partial wall of the bath, the sound of her slipping and catching the counter making him smile. The second he'd gotten was enough of a look to confirm his suspicions: she was gorgeous. She stepped out from behind the wall (towel wrapped securely) and looked at him with a light blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come up, I was just…I was taking a…I was washing the blood off." Her eyes darted to the ground.

Damon smiled. "At least I don't have to smell myself off you now."

"You're the one I bit, then?"

Damon nodded. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" He watched her look him over slowly and smile.

"Well done."

"You don't remember biting me?" he asked. He'd been lost to bloodlust before, but never to the point where he didn't remember who he'd killed.

"No" She said from behind the wall. "When I'm that badly injured I go on a kind of 'auto-pilot'. Normally I wouldn't feed off a random stranger (especially one who had helped me), but when I'm in need I don't hesitate." She peered around the corner. "So you can stop being as tense as a corpse, I'm not going to attack you."

Her reddish-brown hair clung to her, still wet, and he realized that his assumption of black hair had been wrong. He let his body relax and looked at her sideways; he had so many questions, but he'd save the important ones for when Alaric and Elena were back. "So you have two sets of fangs?"

"Yes, but only when I need them to be out or when I'm hungry." She stepped out from behind the wall and stepped lightly across his room to his closet, looking this way and that for something to pull over her head. He watched her bump into the doors and almost fall over.

"What do you feed on besides dashingly handsome bachelors?"

She pulled one of his black button-down shirts from the closet and slipped it around her, dropping her towel when it was safely buttoned. "Vampires, werewolves, witches….anything supernatural really."

"No people?"

"No people." She confirmed. She stood up as she pulled a pair of boxers on (that she'd found while rummaging through his drawers) and almost keeled over again.

"And are you always this well balanced?" he raised an eyebrow. He'd always expected angels to be more….graceful? From their brief conversation he'd already determined that she seemed more than standardly clumsy.

"Normally I'm very well balanced, but since my wing is half its normal size I'm a little off kilter." She saw him open his mouth to speak. "Before you ask, I can hide my wings. They're still on my body, they just can't be seen right now which means I still feel the weight of them" Truth be told, her back was killing because of the pain in her broken wing.

"So they're invisible? Why aren't things smashing in my room, then?" he thought of the destroyed state of the dining room and tilted his head.

"It's complicated. Maybe tomorrow morning I'll show you."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"So many questions!" she said. "I'll answer them, but first I need to take a look at my wing downstairs." She headed to the door, apparently assuming that he would follow.

Damon sighed. "Fine. There are some people who will have more questions than I will for you anyways."

She turned in her tracks. "How many people saw me?"

"Just three of us"

"When you say _us_, do you mean vampires?" She quizzed. Damon put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to start again towards the stairs. It wasn't hard to turn her, she only stood to his nose at best.

"One thing at a time, Tinkerbell." He said. Once Elena and Alaric showed up they'd have to figure out what to do about her, but for now his boredom was cured and that was what mattered.

"Wait, we're forgetting one very important thing." Damon said as he followed her down the stairs.

"What's that?"

"Your name."

They reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sasha" she held out her hand.

"Pretty normal for an Angel" he said. He was met with a laugh from her.

"Hun, I'm not an angel."

He tilted his head as she bent over her giant white severed wing. "Then what are you?"

"a Seraph."

* * *

><p>"What's a Seraph?" Elena asked, looking at Sasha who sat lightly on the edge of the couch. Elena and Ric had shown up shortly after Sasha had deemed her wing useless, and now they lounged in the den. Elena had brought clothes with her, not really sure if they would be needed or not, and based on Sasha's dress shirtboxer combination she was definitely in need.

"A division of the angels, right?" Alaric asked.

"Wrong. Humans would characterize Seraphs as angels (and have for hundreds of years) when really we're simply a relative of vampires."

"_What?" _Alaric asked. Elena raised an eyebrow and continued listening.

"When supernatural beings were introduced to the world, the witches realized that although humans could travel to the other side on their own after death, supernatural beings could not. The job of a Seraph is to help supernatural souls fade to the other side."

"And that makes you related to me how?" Damon asked.

"When the 'original witch' (as you call her) created vampires she used Seraphs as a base. You were made to be our opposite. Where you hate the sun, I lose my powers in the night. You feed on humans, we on the supernatural. Vervain hurts you and heals us, and where you turn your emotions off, we turn ours on."

"What about the wings?" Elena said.

"She decided that they hurt more than they helped, and it's true. Vampires are better off for not having them."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"As you've noticed they were the reason the wolves got me, they take a significant amount of time to heal, and they affect my balance at all times. They're also massive which makes day-to-day activities impossible."

"But you don't have wings right now." Elena pointed out.

Sasha opened her mouth and pointed to a solid gold molar in the back of her jaw. "I had a witch do me a favor; I can hide them whenever I'd like. Every other Seraph that I've met is cursed with them daily."

"What else can you do?" Alaric asked.

She smiled. "I've got quite a few fun tricks, I'm sure you'll see them over the next few weeks."

"And why would you be staying here that long?" Damon asked, annoyed by her self-invitation.

"Because I need help completing my most recent assignment now that my wings are useless."

"And what exactly would your homework be?" Damon quipped, noticing that her eyes had sunk to a warm caramel gold, not the red of the night before.

"Just to move some local vamp over to the other side." She said.

Elena spoke immediately, alarm in her voice. "His name isn't Stefan, is it?" Damon hadn't seen her eyes burn with worry in the last few days and it made her sudden nervousness just that much more apparent.

"No, not Stefan. Carl? Clark? Something like that."

"Klaus?" the three of them guessed out loud.

"Yes! That's it. God I can hardly remember my own name sometimes. Do you know him?" she asked.

Elena shook her head. "Do we ever."


End file.
